The GWing Boys On Thier Own
by we no longer exist
Summary: After a fight with Rasid, Quatre decides it time for the g-boys to prove they can take care of themselves. Unfortuntely they can't. Total and complete chaos will reslut from a trip to the bank, the super market and the simple task of cleaning the house.


The GWing Boys on thier Own  
  
  
WARNING!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!WARNING!!!  
  
The obvious: We don't own LotR, any of the food mentioned, or any of the cars. We don't own Quatre, Duo, Heero, Trowa or WuFei. We do, however own our sick little minds and we are the proud (maybe) inventers of the ". . ." language. And: We haven't recived any ideas from the fans, so we're just aren't going to continue on in the series, which would throw our numbering off completley and I, (Trunks lil sis ) simply cannot have that, so expect more ideas to fill that void!  
(YamiEmmy) She :points to Trunks lil sis: writes most of the stories, most of the work is hers, I will admit this. I am just here to give about most of the ideas, but she writes it out and I beta it. BUT! Even *I* make mistakes sometimes, so if there are any mistakes, please, LEAVE ME FLAMES!!! BUT NOT THE STORY!! Winter is coming, and the fireplace needs a fire. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I DON'T NEED A MAID!! Duo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
YES YOU DO!! Rasid shouted right back at him.  
  
Duo and Rasid had been arguing about this little matter for a few days, and the maid had wisely kept out of Duo's room. But today, when Duo entered his room, he immediately noticed that the room was immaculately clean. There were no clothes on the floor, no spare guns lying around, and most of all, no food remains!!!!!!!!!! His pizza box collection was gone!!!! He had collected three hundred and ninety in the past three weeks!!! And now they were all gone!!!!!! The burritos stuck on the ceiling had been removed, and the sodas that had littered and stained the carpet were now missing.  
  
HOW DOES MASTER HEERO LIVE IN THAT MESS WITH YOU!!   
  
HEERO DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT THE ROOM WERE FUCKING IN LOOKS LIKE, AS LONG AS WE'RE FUCKING!!  
  
THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION!! AND YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE FOR 24 HOURS WERE IT NOT FOR OUR HELP!! MASTER QUATRE, as much as we love him, IS WELL BREED AND WAS RAISED TO SIT ON HIS ASS AND PRODUCE AN HEIR. MASTER TROWA, as much as he makes Master Quatre happy, DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT COOKING!! DOT DOT DOT LANGUAGE DOESN'T HELP WITH THE COOKING, THE CLEANING, OR THE SHOPPING!! AND MASTER WUFEI, as much as he gets on our nerves, NEVER SHUTS THE FUCK UP ABOUT HOW COOKING AND CLEANING IS ALL AN ONNAS JOB!! AND MASTER HEERO YUY, as much as he's quiet and doesn't bother us, DOESN'T KNOW FUCKING SHIT ABOUT HOW TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE A PERFECT SOLDIER AND FUCK YOU!! AND YOU, MASTER DUO MAXWELL, as much as you entertain us, CAN'T DO SHIT BUT EAT AND FUCK, OBVIOUSLY, BECAUSE WE'VE ALL HEARD IT!!   
  
All of the GWing boys, minus Duo, had congregated outside the room and were watching, too afraid to say anything, until Quatre quietly spoke up.  
  
Um, Rasid? Are you feeling okay? I've never heard you say things like that before. Quatre asked very meekly.  
  
I'm sorry, Master Quatre. We all love you very much, but we also all know that you wouldn't survive 24 hours without us.  
  
  
  
You head me Master Quatre, you're a baby with out us. We feed you, we dress you, we clean up after you, what is there we don't do for you?  
  
That's it. Quatre said quietly. We're leaving. Now. Pack your stuff, guys.  
  
Every one stood frozen in place, afraid to move.  
  
Did you not hear me, Yuy? Pick your ass up and go get your bags!!  
  
B-b-but, I was about to screw Duo!!  
  
  
  
With the threat of Zero Quatre, everyone ran as fast as they could to go pack their stuff. Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves standing outside Quatre's door, looking completely and utterly lost.  
  
Uh, guys? We're taking a car, aren't we? Duo asked.  
  
Which one do you want to take? Quatre asked, and then pointed to the FIFTY!! cars that he had lined up in the driveway. I would've had more of a selection, but most of them are at the car wash, getting cleaned up today.  
  
All of the guys, minus Quatre, face vaulted simultaneously.  
  
So...................... Which one are we going to take? Duo asked again.  
  
Let's stick with a nice, safe Volkswagen?  
  
. . . Trowa agreed.  
  
Oh, that's the only kind I don't have.  
  
You have a mini van, right?  
  
No, but I do have a Durango. That'll work, right?  
  
Yeah, I guess so. Duo gave in.  
  
I'll drive! All right, guys? Quatre asked eagerly.  
  
And slowly, each of the guys looked at each other. You sure that's a good idea? WuFei asked.  
  
As they got in the car, Trowa asked Quatre, . . .?  
  
Yes, Trowa, I know what I'm doing. Rasid will be on our door step tomorrow begging us to come back because it's too damn quiet.  
  
. . .  
  
No, we'll be perfectly fine. We are five capable young men, I'm sure we'll be able to take care of ourselves.  
  
. . .? Trowa asked after a few minutes of just sitting there.  
  
Trowa, I can pilot Sandrock, how hard can driving be?  
  
. . .  
  
Your point is....?  
  
. . .  
  
JUST STOP IT ALL READY!! WuFei screamed from the back seat.  
  
Suddenly Heero turned around in his seat with a murderous glare.  
  
Everyone will halt in their talking and we will continue to the new safe house in silence.  
  
Uh, Hee-chan? Duo asked timidly from behind him. You do know the wars been over for a while now. There are no more safe houses and you don't have to talk like a Gundam Pilot anymore. Duo's eyes widened at the death glare he received and shut his mouth quickly.  
  
All right, Heero, lets shift ourselves into solider mode. Your mission is not to tell me what to do any more and to think about later tonight! Duo grinned and winked at Heero.  
  
Winner, you had better tell me this new house has thick walls. Cause if it doesn't, there's going to be hell to pay. Quatre ignored WuFei and happily got on the freeway.  
  
Trowa, Quatre got over his road rage phase, right? Duo asked as he felt the car speed up.   
  
. . .  
  
Don't you think you should have informed us about that before we got in the freaking car!!!  
  
. . .  
  
Duo gripped the door handle a Quatre dodged in and out of traffic, and only once did he accidentally' cross over into oncoming traffic.  
  
He slammed on the breaks and he announced happily, We're here! All sets of eyes looked to the smaller version of the mansion they had just left.   
  
Quatre produced a small golden key from a hidden magical space and slammed it into the slot. Kicking the door open he breathed in deeply and screamed out, WE'RE HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Heero slammed the door behind them and dropped his small, army colored bag. If this is going to work we have to designate a objective that can be easily carried out in the fastest and most accurate way possible. Again, Duo sweat dropped.  
  
Heero, we went over this in the car, you can't keep slipping into Perfect Soldier mode whenever you feel like it.  
  
But if we do things the most productive way, we have a greater succeeding percentile.  
  
Heero, get it through your thick head, there is no war any more. We finished it, we won it, we killed every one!  
  
But you like it when I'm the solider. Duo smacked Heero on the arm as hard as he could.  
  
As much as I like talking about our sex life, we have more important things to do, right Q-man?  
  
Quatre nodded. We have to what Heero said, first off.  
  
Duo yelled out. We have to go pick out our rooms! Duo sprinted from the room towards the stairs as WuFei looked towards the ceiling.  
  
Nataku, if I ask you for anything in my life, it's this; please let Maxwell pick the room with the thickest walls, please Nataku. If there is any justice in this world, Maxwell will pick the room with the thickest walls. WuFei paused in thought. Or let me get the room with the thickest walls. Please, at least if I get the room with the thickest walls I might be able to seal it air tight so nothing gets in, and nothing gets out!!! Sprinting after Duo, he let out one more plea to Nataku.  
  
Heero glanced at the clock that read, 11:59 pm. Quatre watched Heero watching the clock very carefully. Uh, Heero? What are you waiting for?  
  
You'll find out in about- He looked down at his watch, seven seconds. 6-5-4-3-2-1  
  
HEERO!! COME TO BED WITH ME!! I FOUND THE PERFECT ROOM!!  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF NATAKU!! IT'S NOT THE ONE WITH THE THICK WALLS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Heero dragged himself into the kitchen and threw himself down into a chair, he grumbled for coffee.   
  
. . .? Trowa asked.  
  
No, I don't know how to make coffee. I hoped you did.  
  
. . .  
  
Where's Quatre?  
  
. . .  
  
You really wore him out last night, didn't you?  
  
. . . Trowa said with a grin.  
  
I demand, Yuy, that you and Barton switch rooms!! WuFei screamed as he stormed down the stairs.  
  
Are you sure, WuFei? They're louder then Duo and I.  
  
WuFei visibly paled at that. Dear, sweet, Nataku, is there no justice?!?!  
  
Quatre burst through the door, full of energy, as he threw the news paper on the table. He glanced at the kitchen stove and frowned. Guys, what happened? Quatre asked.  
  
. . .  
  
Trowa, how many times have I told you? Cooking's not your strong point.  
  
. . .  
  
I know you didn't mean to set the kitchen on fire, but it still happened!  
  
. . .  
  
Where is Maxwell? WuFei asked Heero.  
  
You know Duo, he's not up until noon.  
  
Well, you better get his ass up, Yuy, we've got things to do.  
  
But he doesn't like getting up at six in the morning!  
  
I'm giving you two choices, Yuy. You either get your ass up there and wake him up yourself, or I take my friend, Mr. Bucket-Filled-With-Ice-Water, and dump the whole damn thing on Maxwell's head!!!  
  
Um, I think I actually want to see you do that.  
  
And I think I actually want to see Maxwell hold out on you.  
  
Right, then, I'll just be going now, to wake Duo up.  
  
That's what I thought, Yuy. What are you looking at, Barton?  
  
. . .  
  
Is that stove burnt?  
  
. . .  
  
You tried to cook again, didn't you?  
  
. . .  
  
WuFei looked around. It's too quiet in here. Where's Winner?  
  
. . .  
  
This can't be good. Barton, what have I told you about with holding information? Just because you're screwing him, doesn't mean you can cover for him.  
  
. . .  
  
WINNER, WHERE ARE YOU?!?  
  
I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM, FEEDING THE FISH!!  
  
We have fish? WuFei asked Trowa.  
  
. . .  
  
Barton, I think Winner's finally gone off the deep end.  
  
Duo stumbled into the kitchen clutching Heero's arm. In all aspects, Heero was dragging Duo into the room. You know, Fei-man, for all the ranting and raving you do in this world about justice, there is no justice about waking up at 5:30 in the morning. Duo grumbled.  
  
Oh, shut up Maxwell, we have things to do. And don't call me Fei-man' anymore.  
  
Quatre burst through the door with a wad of money and threw it at Trowa. You and Heero are going shopping today for food.  
  
Me and Trowa?  
  
. . .?  
  
Yes, you and Trowa, shopping for food. Are there any objections? Quatre asked with a twitch in his eye. No, I didn't think so. He threw the car keys at Heero. You can drive, right?  
  
That WAS part of my training. Heero looked quickly at Duo. I mean, yes. I can drive.  
  
Duo was WAY too tired to even realize that Heero had slipped into Perfect Soldier mode again. Infact, Duo was asleep with his head in an empty cereal bowl, and his hands death gripped onto Heero's arm.  
  
Heero silently pulled Duo's hands away and stood up. Come on, Barton, we'll be back in half an hour.   
  
What about the rest of us? WuFei asked poking Duo awake.  
  
You and Duo take care of the house, while I take the extra Porsche over to the bank.  
  
WuFei called out as Quatre pushed a dusting rag into his hands. I refuse to stay here and clean, while you go joy ridding in a nice car!  
  
Do you see this mess? Do you remember what the house looked like last night when we got here? Quatre motioned to the almost demolished house.  
  
WuFei started. Most of this wasn't here when I went to bed last night. WuFei shot a suspicious look to Quatre and then to Maxwell. You did this last night didn't you?  
  
Duo asked, just beginning to wake up.  
  
Don't play stupid Maxwell, I know you and Yuy like to have sex romps through the house in the early hours of the morning. You got Winner into the habit of it too, didn't you?  
  
All I remember from last night was . . Duo looked over to the living room where a plant's dirt littered the floor. Uh . . . Duo stood up and took the rag from WuFei. Just to let you know ahead of time, I don't know much about cleaning. Okay, I don't know shit about cleaning.   
  
Then just do the laundry. All you have to do is work a machine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um....................... WuFei? Duo called out nervously.  
  
WuFei turned a slight shade of green when he heard Duo call out. And got a little bit scared when he realized that he had actually called him by his actual name. WuFei walked over to the laundry room and carefully opened the door. As soon as he did that, a flood of bubbles came rushing out.  
  
MAXWELL!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN HERE?!?! WuFei screamed.  
  
It wasn't me, I swear!!  
  
AND I SUPPOSE THE MAGICAL INVISIBLE ELF DID IT?!?!?!?!  
  
Duo smiled nervously. Would you believe me if I told you yes? He wiped bubbles from his hair.  
  
What did you do wrong Maxwell? I gave you the directions Quatre left. WuFei said in a calmer voice.  
  
And I followed the directions perfectly. I separated the colors and the whites and then added the soap.  
  
And how much soap did you add? WuFei asked.  
  
Well, the clothes were really dirty. The directions told me to add one cup, so I just multiplied that by fifteen or so.  
  
Just clean it up. WuFei turned away.  
  
Uh, Fei-Fei?  
  
Yes, Maxwell?  
  
Uh, those white pants of yours..... are they supposed to be white?  
  
What did you do?   
  
Uh, you know how I said I separated the whites and the colors? Well a red shirt accidentally found it's was into the whites. Duo slowly held up WuFei's now pink pants. Pink really is your color, Fei-Fei! Duo ducked as WuFei threw a shoe at his head.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, his jaw dropped and his face paled. As if his shoes weren't soaked enough by the soap suds of the washing machine, now they were completely ruined with the water from the over flowing sink.  
  
Unfortunately for WuFei, he hit the handle (Sorry, we can't remember what it's called at the moment) for the water a bit too hard, causing it to break off.  
  
  
  
WuFei tried to stop the water by pressing his hand over the faucet, but only succeeded in wetting himself further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. . . Trowa said as he pushed the cart down the fruit isle.  
  
Don't ask me, I was trained to blow things up, not cook or shop. Heero picked up an orange and squeezed it. What do you suppose this is?  
  
. . . Then Trowa added, . . .  
  
You're right, we should just get one of everything. Heero looked at the many rows of fruit. Yeah, wait, maybe we should get two of everything, just to be safe.  
  
So they proceeded in throwing random fruit into the cart. . . .  
  
No, I don't know what that purple stuff is. Heero paused. Let's get two of it any ways.  
  
Trowa picked up a tomato when they moved into the veggie section. . . .  
  
No Trowa, I don't know if a tomato is a fruit or a vegetable.  
  
A young clerk snapping her bubble gum bounced up to them. HOW CAN I HELP YOU, CAUSE I KNOW I CAN HELP YOU CAUSE YOU GUYS LOOK LOST. I'M GUESSING THIS IS THE FIRST TIME AS A COUPLE YOU GUYS HAVE COME SHOPPING TOGETHER RIGHT?!?!?!?!  
  
Barton and I aren't together.  
  
. . .  
  
OH, YOU DON'T HAVE TO ADMIT IT, I KNOW MOST GAY MEN ARE AFRAID TO COME OUT. AND DON'T TRY TELLING ME YOU'RE NOT GAY!!!!!  
  
I am gay. Heero said prying her fingers off his arm. But I am not with Barton!  
  
. . .! Then Trowa added. . . .!  
  
Sorry Trowa, I didn't mean it to come out like that.   
  
LET ME TAKE YOU DOWN TO THE BREAD ISLE! TO YOUR LEFT, YOU WILL SEE THE FRENCH BREADS! WE HAVE SOURDOUGH FRENCH BREAD, REGULAR FRENCH BREAD, AND BREAD THAT ACTUALLY CAME FROM FRANCE!!  
  
Bread is bread, right, Trowa?  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah, that's what I thought. Heero just grabbed two of every type of bread that the bubbly lady pointed out.   
  
NOW IF YOU LIKE YOUR SWEETS, LOOK TO YOUR LEFT. WE HAVE CUPCAKES, DING-DONGS, HO-HOS, TWINKIES, PIES, CAKES, AND THESE STRANGE LITTLE SWIRLY THINGS THAT ARE ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD!  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah, Duo does like sweet things. We should get five of everything.  
  
NOW, MOVING DOWN TO THE NEXT ISLE, WE HAVE THE PASTAS! WE HAVE STRING PASTA, YOUR CURLY PASTA, YOUR FETICCINI ALFREDO, YOUR RIGATONI, AND YOUR RAVIOLI!!! (Sorry, most, if not all of those pastas are spelled wrong, but my spell check doesn't know what it's supposed to be. Alfred? I don't think so.)  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah, I think we'll just take one of everything. I mean, noodles can't be THAT hard do cook, right?  
  
. . .  
  
NOW WE MOVE DOWN TO THE MEAT ISLE!! WE HAVE BACON, PORK CHOPS, LAMB CHOPS, HAMBURGER MEAT, HAM ITSELF, CHICKEN, VEIL, TURKEY, RIBS, AND SAUSAGE!! (Trunks lil sis is cringing in disgust because she's a veggie freak. That's vegetarian, for those of you who don't know.)  
  
. . .?  
  
I don't know, is it important?  
  
. . .?  
  
Yeah, let's not get any meat.  
  
WHY NOT? IT'S HIGH IN PROTEIN, BUT YEAH, IF YOU DON'T COOK IT COMPLETELY, YOU CAN GET REALLY SICK AND STUFF!!  
  
Yeah, no meat. I don't think any of us are qualified to cook with health risks involved.  
  
. . .? Trowa asked the woman.  
  
WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?  
  
. . .?  
  
SIR, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, CAN YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?  
  
. . .?!?!?  
  
WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
HE WANTS TO KNOW WHERE THE FROZEN PIZZAS ARE!!!  
  
OH, OKAY!! FOLLOW ME!!  
  
They followed the girl down to a very cold part of the store.  
  
. . . Trowa said with an amused smile.  
  
Yes, Trowa, I'm aware that you can see your breath. Heero paused. Is it supposed to be this cold? He asked the bubbly girl.  
  
WELL, I'M NOT REALLY SURE ABOUT OTHER STORES BUT I KNOW THIS ONE'S ALWAYS BEEN THIS COLD. BUT WHAT'S FUNNY IS IF YOU WALK TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORE YOU CAN'T FEEL THE COOL, ISN'T THAT SO WEIRD?  
  
. . .   
  
Yeah, I think we need some kind of drink.  
  
FOLLOW ME!! THIS STORE HAS SODA, ORANGE JUICE, GRAPE JUICE, MILK, WATER, GRAPEFRUIT JUICE, JUICE BOXES, AND IF YOU'RE LOOKING TO HAVE SOME FUN LATER TONIGHT WE'VE GOT A GREAT SELECTION ON WINE AND BEER. I CAN SHOW YOU THE BEST WINE IN THE HOUSE, I'M SURE YOU'LL WANT ONLY THE BEST FOR LATER TONIGHT.  
  
. . .  
  
Yeah, like Trowa said, we're not together!   
  
WHATEVER YOU SAY. HEY, ARE YOU OLD ENOUGH TO BUY WINE AND BEER?  
  
Trowa and Heero pulled out their guns simultaneously and pointed it at the woman's head. . . .  
  
ALL RIGHT SIR, THAT'S FINE WITH ME. The woman had wisely backed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT. AND I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT!!! I'M SO EXCITED - Quatre sang as he tapped the wheel in his car. For the past hour he had been sitting in traffic listening to his stereo, but our favorite blonde could only take so much.  
  
As the song ended and It's Raining Men' came on, Quatre began to bang his head on the steering wheel. Allah, if you love me you'll help me out here.  
  
HEY, MASTER QUATRE!!!!!!!! Quatre looked out his window to the car across from him.  
  
Auda, Afmahd, Abdul! What are you guys doing here?  
  
Uh, Well, Master Quatre we were just going . . . out . . to . . . shop . . Abdul lied, but smiled wide.  
  
Wow, which one, cause Heero and Trowa are out at the store too.   
  
Uh . . . . Abdul panicked. Think of something fast! Abdul hissed to Afamhd and Auda.  
  
You see, Master Quatre . . .  
  
Quatre narrowed his eyes. Rasid sent you to come spy on us, didn't he?  
  
No, no! Afmahd crossed his arms. It's not like that Master Quatre.  
  
I think you're lying to me!  
  
Master Quatre, calm down. Rasid only wants what's best for you. Abdul exclaimed. Rasid just asked us to follow you and make sure you didn't get hurt.  
  
MAKE SURE I DON'T GET HURT? SHOULDN'T HE BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU IF I FOUND YOU!?!?! Quatre was trying to get out of his car but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
You know, Master Quatre, Rasid had it fixed so that if you ever went Zero while in the car, you wouldn't be able to get out.  
  
And that just made him even more angry. Quatre started to thrash around and slam his elbow repeatedly on the window.   
  
Um, Abdul, won't he hurt himself if he keeps that up?  
  
No, Rasid had that special glass installed, so it won't hurt him at all.  
  
And a good thing for that, because at that moment, he started to bang his head against the glass. MY FATHER WILL BE AVENGED!!!!! YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!  
  
Master Quatre, I think you need to calm down. And you have been spending way too much time around Master WuFei.  
  
Master Quatre, Rasid said that when we found you, And this just caused Quatre to bang his head harder against the window, To tell you that he's setting the table for all of you and your friends. So just come back when you want dinner. It'll be ready and waiting for you.  
  
WHEN I GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!! I'M GOING TO RUN YOU THE FUCK OFF THE ROAD!!!! YOU HAD BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME IF YOU VALUE YOUR FUCKING LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This can't be good. Afmahd said as the traffic began to move and Quatre swerved over towards their car.  
  
We're dead, aren't we? Abdul asked.  
  
Pretty much. Auda answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maxwell, when we walked into this house, it was white. So why am I looking at a black room? WuFei asked.  
  
See Wu-Wu, the thing is . . . Duo paused to word his explanation in the right way. I was shampooing the carpet like you told me to . . . but I accidentally knocked something to the carpet and spilled it. I tried to get it out of the carpet, but nothing would take it out.  
  
What did you spill, Maxwell? WuFei asked.  
  
I don't think you want to know. Duo warned.  
  
Just tell me! WuFei demanded.  
  
Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube of liquid. It's cherry flavored!! Duo announced and gave the thumbs up sign.  
  
What the hell are you doing with that?  
  
Heero and I kinda left it down here last night. Duo smiled wide.  
  
So are you going to tell me how you got the whole living room black!??!?!?!?   
  
Well, since I couldn't get the stain out, I decided to paint over it. But the white paint didn't cover the stain, so I used the only color I knew would cover it.  
  
That still doesn't explain why the furniture is black.  
  
You can't have a black carpet with a white couch, Wuffy! Duo explained to him  
  
I think you've been spending too much time around Winner.  
  
Well, at least you haven't seen your room yet. Duo whispered.  
  
WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM, MAXWELL?!?!?!?! WuFei yelled.  
  
Um, when I went into your room to clean, I kinda stained your carpet black. And I tired to clean it up, and........ Well, you like pink, right? It'll match your pants!!!  
  
WuFei started to chase Duo all around the room.  
  
I'm going to call Heero if you don't leave me alone!! I mean it!!!  
  
I DON'T CARE!!! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU FOR TURNING MY ROOM PINK, MAXWELL!!!  
  
As Duo was trying to get away from WuFei, he pulled out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial button.   
  
Heero!! Make Fei-Fei stop chasing me!!! Duo screamed into the phone.  
  
What did you do, Duo?  
  
Um..... Would you believe me if I said nothing?  
  
  
  
Damn. Fine, I only turned his room pink. At least it's not black!!  
  
MAXWELL, I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED BLACK!!!!! AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah, he's kinda annoyed right now. And he's bent on murder. Duo tried to explain calmly.  
  
Duo, give him the phone. Heero said calmly.  
  
All right, Hee-chan. Duo handed the phone to WuFei.  
  
Yuy, he painted my room pink!!!!!!!!!!! WuFei complained in the phone.  
  
If you so much as touch my Duo, I will kill you.  
  
But it's pink. PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WuFei yelled. PINK IS AN UNJUST COLOR!!!!!!  
  
I repeat. Do not touch my Duo.  
  
Yes, Yuy.  
  
Good. Give the phone back to Duo.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at WuFei as the phone was thrown at him. Duo, Trowa and I will be home in about fifteen minutes. Did you and WuFei did clean the house?   
  
Duo looked around the house that now looked worse then when they had started. Yeah, the house is sparkling clean.   
  
And from the back round WuFei could be heard, Bullshit Maxwell, pure Bullshit.  
  
Duo, tell the truth.  
  
Okay, so it's not sparkling, but . . . got to go! Duo cut the phone off and threw it down on the couch. He looked to WuFei and and then back at the ruined house. Want to watch TV with me?  
  
It's better then trying to clean this up. Turning the TV on, WuFei and Duo collapsed onto the couch. This might be your best idea yet- WuFei cut himself off as the picture on the screen did a close up on Quatre's car.  
  
This is Janet Brown, reporting for channel four news. It appears on I-99 East, about noon this afternoon, a crazed blonde started a high speed chase with three men in an SUV, on the way to the bank. Little is known about the blonde and the three men, but of what we do know, it's that this blonde isn't stopping until he runs out of gas. And that might be a while, because he refueled about five minutes ago. We have a friend of the blonde standing by. He will not reveal his name or identify, nor the blonde's.  
  
Master Qua- I mean, the blonde is naturally a nice kid. He's sweet and the most conserderate person I know, but when he gets mad, it's time to move away. As long as the police and everyone else leaves him alone, he' ll work it out on his own.  
  
Do you have anything else to say? The woman shoved her microphone in his face.  
  
Yes, and by the way, Rasid wanted me to say that the table's set for everyone just incase Abdul's message didn't get through.  
  
The woman suddenly turned around after being informed by an aid of something. If you look back to the chase, the blonde man has suddenly sped up and is now pushing into the hundreds.  
  
Please, if the blonde is caught, stay away from him. The last time he was involved in a car race, he sent fifteen police officers, and thirty pedestrians to the hospital. And I'm not even going to mention the ones that went to the morgue. Iscariot, one of the 39 (if you'll remember, one of them was a traitor.) Maganacs said. But really, he's a sweet boy.  
  
Duo looked at WuFei. Rasid knew we were going to fail, didn't he?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was long after the sun had set when all five boys were back together. Duo opened the door for Quatre, Trowa and Heero. WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!? Heero yelled at Duo. IT'S FAR WORSE THEN WHEN WE LEFT!!!!  
  
Duo looked to WuFei for support only to discover the Chinese man had left him alone to face the wrath of Heero and a potently Zero Quatre.   
  
I didn't do it all! WuFei ran away and left me here but I only ruined all of our clothes and the living room! Quatre's eyes widened at the mention of his billion credit living room destroyed. WuFei broke the gas line, broke the sink and flooded the kitchen, and he helped me stain the hallways black when he chased after me while I was holding black paint.  
  
. . . Trowa said as he stalked off to find WuFei and demand an explanation.  
  
Hey, Q-man, saw you on the news. Duo stated.  
  
I was on the news? How pecurious. When did this happen?  
  
There were simultaneous sweat drops from everyone.  
  
He doesn't remember going Zero, does he? Duo asked Heero.  
  
Apparently not. Heero replied as they moved into the kitchen.  
  
Okay, Heero, you, Trowa and WuFei go clean the house as best as you can. I don't care how you do it, just try. Try as best as you can. Quatre ordered. Duo and I will make dinner. Slowly the G-Boys looked at each other.  
  
Is that best, Quatre? Duo asked.   
  
Are you going to challenge me? Quatre asked with the threat of Zero.  
  
Well do fine, I'm sure you're right Quatre. Duo shook his head with a forced smile.  
  
As Heero and WuFei scrubbed the carpet, Trowa sat in the middle of a big pile of pink and colored clothing that had all been mixed together. WuFei looked over to Trowa and frowned. I thought Maxwell said he sorted those clothes.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. . . .  
  
Heero stood up. What's that smell?   
  
WuFei took in a deep breath. That kind of smells like --- WuFei was cut off as the smoke detectors screamed out. WuFei covered his ears. WINNER AND MAXWELL SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!!!!!!  
  
They rushed into the kitchen to see Quatre placing many black objects on the table. Duo was putting out the fire in the oven and on the stove.  
  
Hey guys, we were just about to call you in. Duo reached over to grab a black object that looked very similar to a roll. He threw it at the smoke detector and both crashed to the floor and shattered.  
  
They sat down in their respective places and Heero poked at the blackened mashed potatoes that weren't so mashed, and way over cooked.  
  
I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! WuFei threw down his fork and knife. It hit a black mess and bounced back, forcing him to duck. I CANNOT DO THIS, I WILL ADMIT DEFEAT!! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU, BUT I'M GOING BACK TO RASID AND I'M GOING TO THROW MYSELF AT HIS FEET AND BEG FOR MERCY!!!!!!!!  
  
WuFei grabbed his coat and stormed from the room. Wait up Wu-Fei! Duo screamed and jumped up, Heero caught his arm.  
  
We are not aborting this mission! He growled through his teeth.  
  
Duo wrenched his arm away. I don't care what you do Heero, but I'm leaving with WuFei! I want some REAL food! Duo ran from the room leaving a very pissed off Heero.  
  
Quatre took a bite of the black mashed potatoes and chewed slowly. This . . . isn't . . so . . . bad . . He suddenly spit it out onto his plate and stood up. Heero, stay here if you want, but Trowa and I are going! Quatre pulled Trowa from the room leaving Heero alone.  
  
Heero sat there for the next two minutes. I will not abort this mission. I will not fail this mission. I will not admit defeat. Blinking once more he flew out of his seat and after Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please take me back, Rasid!! WuFei begged falling to his knees. I'll do whatever you want, just take me back!!!! Rasid smiled.  
  
Couldn't do it, could you? Couldn't survive 24 hours without some kind of help could you? WuFei shook his head. Just admit it and you can come in.  
  
I admit it, I admit it!! Maxwell turned my room . . . PINK!!! PINK!!!!! WuFei climbed to his feet and ran in the door.  
  
What about you, Master Duo?  
  
I admit it, I was wrong and I'll never complain again!! I swear, just let me have some food that's not black!!  
  
Go in. Rasid smiled in triumph.  
  
The next time Rasid opened the door, he saw a very sad Quatre and Trowa. I'm sorry. Quatre stuck out his bottom lip, turning on the Winner charm. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?  
  
Rasid melted under the puppy dog expression he received from Quatre. All right Master Quatre, wait. Rasid paused. Where's Abdul, Afmahd and Auda? I sent them out hours ago to find you. Quatre laughed nervously.  
  
I uh . . I never saw them.   
  
Tell the truth, Master Quatre.  
  
I got a little bit of road rage. Trowa rolled his eyes at the Little Bit' And we got into a race. I'm sure they've pulled themselves out of that ditch by now. Rasid rolled his eyes and allowed Quatre and Trowa to run in.  
  
And the last time he opened the door, he had the biggest smirk of all. He knew the perfect soldier would crack eventually.  
  
Don't even say it. Heero said as he pushed past Rasid and into the house.  
  
No words are necessary, seeing you admit defeat is more then enough. Rasid closed the door with a slam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You people have to leave us ideas, or we wont be able to write numbers 3 or 8. Those are the chapters dedicated to you, the people, and we wont post the next one (even though we are almost done writing it) until you give us ideas and we write up the third story!!! So if you like us, leave reviews and ideas!! Oh, yeah, Trunks lil sis is making a big deal out of this. We need 10 reviews. At least. If we don't get ten,we wont post. (She got mad at me when she found out that I had left fake reviews just so that she would let us post this chappter. ^_^''')  
  
1: The G-Wing Boys go to church  
2: The G-Wing boys on their own  
3: Readers choice  
4: Heero's dilemma- Duo's birthday  
5: The Wedding disaster  
6: The big fight  
7: The Vegas wedding in Hawaii  
8: Readers choice  
9: Back to Work  
10: The Easter Bunny  
11: Heero, I want a baby!  
12: Will you Marry me?  
13: Duo's a fill in  
14: A Wedding for Four   
15: Jail time  
16: Therepy  
17: Back to school  
18: A long Vacation (without the kids)  
19: Lost at sea  
20: Disneyland (the horror)  
21: The law suit


End file.
